Witchy Bella
by NikkiStewart101
Summary: Isabella Marie Malfoy, pure-blood witch has been under protection for over 2 years by her aunt and uncle in forks. her twin brother Draco arrives on the last day of school. she can go home, the dark lords dead. Will she go home? if so what has changed? will she find love? Rated M to be safe Bella/Fred story
1. Witchy Bella

**Witchy Bella**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The decision made for me to leave home was the hardest decison my parent had to make. The Dark Lord wanted me to get the dark mark but my parents and i did not want that to happen so i was placed under the protection of my aunt Renee and my uncle Charlie. That was two years agao and i have had no contact with my parents or twin brother since. I miss them dearly so bad that i've started to have _the_ dream again, well its not really a dream it's more of a memory of when i left home. Im Isabella Marie Malfoy twin sister of Draco Malfoy and daughter of Narissa and Lucius Malfoy . Today i turn 17 and am now of age to use magic outside of school. Yes i managed to continue my school work and pass all my exams with flying colours .

Its the last day of school in forks where my uncle lives nothing out of the ordinary happened as usual. Its now lunch and as usual im sitting at the back of the room by myself reading my professions for witched and wizzards charmed to look like the muggle book Romeo and Julliet, when the lunch halll doors slam oppen and i turn to look. Excited by who i see i jump up imediately and for once in my life i squeal, yes you heard me right i squealed! "DRACKEY!" i run towards him my platnium blond hair (my weekly colour) swishing as i go and jump into my twins arms "Izza? Is that you? I mean really you?" he asked. "Yeah it me god ive missed you mummy and daddy so so so much" i sobbed out "hey, hey calm down Izza, its okay now im here to bring you home. Potter killed _voldimort_ last week so your free to come home"drake said _his _name with venom in his voice so much that you could tell by the look on his face how much he hated him. Shocked by what Draco said about me being able to come home obviously made him think i diddnt want to when he asked "wait you do want to come home ? right? Coz mum and dad miss you so much theyve not been themselves. Please tell me your going to home i need you to meet my new friends and mygirlfried" he rushed out

"wait WHAT?!" I screamed


	2. Going Home

**Witchy Bella Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer ~ **unfortunately I don't own twilight or harry potter however much I want to. Anyway, let get on with the story.

**Going Home**

_*Previously* ~ "wait, WHAT?!" I screamed._

Drake looked up from the ground and looked into my eyes with a sheepish grin on his face and then started to stumble over his words after sensing that my magic was beginning to become uncontrollable with my anger growing rapidly.

"I-I said m-meet my g-g-girlfriend?" he asked when I know he wanted to state boldly and proudly because that what Malfoy's do. Instead of snapping his head off like I wanted to I closed my eyes and counted down from ten slowly while taking deep breaths allowing the bad air to be released and the good are to be taken in. My anger started to subside and I eventually spoke, "how long?" I asked through my teeth. Drake hesitated so I snapped

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU ANSWE ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I bellowed

Drake looked down at the ground once more and mumbled out, "A month, just before the war started. Izza please don't be mad at me." he pleaded at the end. I thought over everything I just got told for a few minutes and understood why he couldn't send me a letter explaining that he now had a girlfriend. I opened my arms wide to him and whispered "c'mere."Drake walked into my open arms and clung to me while whispering he was sorry over and over. I know what you are all thinking right? Since when? When does a Malfoy ever show emotion? Well to be honest, the truth is we care for each other in our family and those close to us so yeah... deal with it. After pulling back from our embrace I looked into his grey eyes and asked him if we could leave the school.

However when we were trying to leave none other than Michael bloody Newton grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Where are you going Bella? You don't even know this guy! For all you know he could be a fucking serial killer looking for his next victim! So there is no way in hell I'm letting you just walk out of this car park with him!" he stated with pleading eyes that he uses on girls to get his own way all the time. Adorable ... Not!

I removed my arm from his grasp and turned round to face him square on with anger pulsing through my veins, my eyes starting to change red and you could probably see steam coming out of my ears.

"DO NOT MAN HANDLE ME AGAIN MICHAEL NEWTON! I DO KNOW WHO TIS GUY IS! HE IS MY BLOODY COUSIN YOU BIG OAF! _(Couldn't exactly say he's my brother now can I?)_ NOW I'M LEAVING!"

With that said I turned on my heels and walked back to Draco, grabbing his arm and left the school premises. We continued to walk until we were in the middle of the forest and apparated back to Uncle Charlie's.

Once we arrived at Uncle Charlie's I quickly left Draco in the hall and ran up to my room and took out a quill and parchment and scribbled a note to Uncle Charlie, it read;

_Dear uncle,_

_ I'm sorry to say that the time has come for us to part and for me to return home, Draco has come to collect me via the request of our parents. The war against you-know-who is over and the-boy-who-lives still lives! I am so sorry I could not stay to bare farewell. However, I must say to you that you are the best uncle and I will miss you terribly_

_Signed, I.M_

After placing the letter in an envelope and sealing it with the Malfoy wax seal, i went to the back of my wardrobe and muttered my password "_fame, glory, death_" and the hidden door appeared. I opened the door and walked into my secret room. I picked up my wand, made of holly wood with a phoenix feather core, which was lying on the table and with a simply swish and the word "pack" everything i required to go home was in my suitcase and ready to leave including my pure black owl with green eyes, called midnight, was in her cage. I shrunk down my suitcase and put it in my pocket and lifted midnight and left the room. I stopped by my desk and lifted my letter and walked down to the kitchen and leaving it on the table.

When entering the living room i noticed that Drake had made himself comfortable and was watching the T.V. I snuck up behind him and gave him a shove while screaming "BOOO!" in his ear.

Draco's reaction was priceless. He jumped around five feet in the air while letting out the girliest scream i have ever heard and landed on his bum in the middle of the living room floor resulting in me ending up in hysterics. After lifting himself off of the floor he grumbled something about payback under his breath and lifted Midnight's cage and turned to me and glared.

"That was so uncalled for and completely unfair!" he stated with a stomp of the foot causing me to laugh harder.

"Oh stop being a drama king Draco. Do you wish my to put a lengthening spell on your hair, put it into pig tails and then you can be a drama queen?" i asked causing him to scowl further.

He put midnight's cage back down and growled out "thats it!" and came for me. i ran around downstairs and started to go up the stairs. Chancing a look back i noticed that he was close and just as i reached my room he caught me and pinned me to the floor and started tickling my sides. "Ah... stop... please...Draco!" he continued to tickle me and smirked the famous Malfoy smirk "take it back then" i looked him in the eye "NEVER!" i screamed. Draco tickled me harder and stated "now take it back before you piss yourself!" i continued to laugh and squirm trying to release myself from his grasp, "NEVER, I'D RATHER EAT MONKEYS!" I screamed. This statement caused him to faulter just enough for me to escape. "Victory is mine!" i screamed while running out the room and into the living room, grabing midnights cage and apparated myself to Malfoy manor, landing with a thud on the floor.


End file.
